These tears I'm Bleeding
by T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz
Summary: Seifer gets beaten up, Quistis falls out with Rinoa takes a Trip to DEiling but is Postponed by an old aquanitence.


Disclaimer: Does it look like I own FF8? My school report isn't as good as the work they placed into making FF8, so all I can say is Rock on Square Enix.

A/N: Right I know this starts in quite abruptly but all will be explained why later on and nobody is allowed to steal my lyric's which would actually be better for chapter two but WHO CARES! Oh yeah the tune to it is along the lines of Evanescence's Hello, just the tune though.

__

Chapter 1 In sorrow we smile.

Look at me now

I'm running away from you

Tears in my eyes

I think I'm scared of you

Can't you tell?

I see you in a new light

But does that stop the fear

The pain in my eyes

No longer I see

I think I'm running backwards

I know your chasing me

Why can't you just give up?

You know me

I've given up the fight

Can't you see?

Now is not the time

'Cause I'm already gone

Glancing sideways he saw two bulking men ready to fight him. They're set snarls sent adrenaline through his body. The first man lunged forward at him; eyes fixed on his prey-Seifer Almasy. He owed him a lot, his home, his family, consisting of a wife and three kids all whom he saw got slaughtered in front of him and now he saw the person who did it to him and his was gonna show him pain.

Seifer saw the uppercut heading in his direction; he swayed sideways glancing at his opponent-a glimmer in his eye. As swift as anything Seifer unsheathed a small knife and stabbed it in his back aiming for the man's heart, but he faltered and this caused him to lose.

The second man rushed in for the kill after seeing a string of silver in the pale moonlight, he lunged forward tackling Seifer to the ground and started to beat in the abdominal area.

Blood poured out of Seifer's mouth as the wounds inflicted on him had caused him to cough up the wretched sight. The man gave an another blow, but this time Seifer's stomach, causing him to spit up a pulp of bloody acid, as he hadn't had anything to eat that day.

The first man after recollecting himself told the second man to move to give him a chance at him before he passed out with blood loss. Obeying to what the first man said he moved out of the way just before his friend dived into the victim.

After successfully pinning Seifer up to the wall, the first man began to punch the living daylights out of Seifer's face, so that it was no longer recognisable.

The first man through Seifer to the ground and picked up Seifer's knife. The other man conveniently ripped off Seifer's shirt as the other man stabbed the knife into Seifer back. Screaming in pain, the other man smiled and said gently "don't worry sorceress knight, we'll let you live to feel the pain. Laughing like a madman he began to etch out words into Seifer's back leaving trails of dark, red blood. The words he etched out were 'Sorceress's knight time lover.' Yeah and the pun made it all the worth while as did the pleas of telling them to stop.

Seifer's POV

My back was in pain, my internal organs were a pulp and I was probably spitting them out. I began to feel numb and very, very cold. The frigidness of the winter had to come tonight. I slowly felt my conscience slip from me.

__

Earlier on

"WHOO-HOO GUYS! It's the SeeD Graduation Ball tonight!" Cried an overly excited Selphie. "Yeah I can't wait! We all get to go with our dates and stuff!" exclaimed Rinoa "I'm sure you two have got dates…" mumbled a pissed off Quistis, she'd had no date since the Ultimecia incident 6 months back. Actually thinking back on it she'd never had a date…since ever.

"Umm guys? GUYS!!!" shouted Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie turned round and blinked sheepishly they'd been ignoring her on purpose. "Uh yeah, what's up with you now?" asked a now very annoyed Rinoa. "Just 'cause you don't have a date for tonight doesn't mean it's illegal to talk about!" sneered Rinoa, Quistis just looked at her, small beads of water forming at the corners of her eyes. "I just wanted to say…that…that, I'm not going tonight!" With that said she quickly fled as though her life depended on it.

Selphie looked at Rinoa and the fleeing form of a peachy coloured orange in the distance and she felt sympathy. They had made one of they're best friends run away and boy if boy, she saw the herds of Trepize glaring at them and slowly they had started to advance.

__

Present time

Quistis walked through the bustling streets of Balamb. The place had really taking off after the Ultimecia incident, it was now sometimes known as the 'Hero's Refuge' because it was so close to Balamb and many of the orphanage gang came here often. Rinoa was now also called an orphanage gang member, because she hung out with them so often.

Quistis wasn't gonna stop here tonight though, she was going to Deling to have 1. Some alone time from her friends 2. To see how much money she could spend in one night and 3. How drunk she could get.

He boarded the train that took her to Timber, then she'd stop there and switch to a train that would take her to Deling. As she boarded her train she thought of her life in the past 6 months, nothing exciting ever came up and strictly speaking no one dared to make a fuss over anything anymore because of how strong the gardens were. Some people turned to politics claming how young the children in garden were, also what age they were being trained to wield weapons of mass destruction and also they told others that most children in garden don't get to live past 25.

All her thoughts were put on hold as the intercom on the train told her that they had reached their destination. She grabbed her bags and walked out. Calmly she walked of the bridge that connected one railway platform to another and took a glance at the house which had the water Watts had said was called the owl's tears.

She held back a muffled laugh, when Seifer had decided o go haywire after he heard that they sent only three SeeD's out to assassinate the president, he ran and took the train to Timber, momentarily forgetting that he had bad motion sickness in trains. Quistis had followed him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, but as soon as the train had stopped he ran out of it, Puked over the bridge and ran headfirst into the wall of the house, thus knocking himself out cold. Not something you'd expect from a would be SeeD.

She walked on wondering how she could forget something like that when she heard a small, weak plea for help. Quickly realising someone was hurt she ran over to where she heard it. Only to find someone whom she thought was long gone lost in the threads of time.

A/N: I just had to leave it at that, because I want you to be thinking if she'll leave Seifer there or not. Umm chapter 2 should be up next Saturday or Sunday… I wish I could put it up sooner but we'll summer exams are on all of next week.

Love and Peace, T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz


End file.
